Jealousy
by xSummerSan
Summary: Ellis didn't realize just how jealous he could get. Until Nick started flirting with Rochelle again.


"Ah, shit!"

The familiar voice was the first thing that Ellis took in. Nick was on watch and the other three were upstairs, sleeping. Ellis and Rochelle in one room, and Coach in the other (since he snored 'like a damn lion', in Nick's words). Ellis jolted up, slipping out of the bed and dashing out of the room, hearing the brief shuffling of covers to show that Rochelle had stirred in the other bed. He fled down the stairs and burst open the red metal door, effectively hearing the telltale, startled yelp of a hunter as a harsh 'bang' was given from the door slamming into the hooded zombie. Without hesitation, Ellis gave it a harsh punch to the chest, knocking it back a few feet.

"Nick? NICK?" The boy shouted into the darkness, but then he heard the snap of a gunshot and the death cry of the previously ignored hunter. Ellis spun around and gasped, startled, a hand cupped over his mouth. Nick was leaning up on his elbows, one of his pant legs torn across the knee, blood trickling out of a deep gash.

"NICK! Oh mah Gawd, are yew hurt? D'yew need healin'? Shit, lemme patch yew u-"

"Christ, Ellis, calm down," a cracked voice came from the man, deeper and more strained than his usual cocky tone. Ellis slammed the door shut and ran over to the older man, taking him by the arms and hoisting him up. Fussing over the blood-coated gambler, Nick just simply brushed him off with a curt 'I'm fine' before limping back into the safe house. Rochelle soon appeared with a medicine kit, having expected the event since she had heard the loud cry of the special infected.

"Nicolas, you have to stop being so reckless," The dark-skinned woman scolded, zipping open the pack and bringing out disinfectant spray, some bandages, and a cloth. "You're going to eventually get yourself killed. Idiot."

Nick smirked down at her as she rolled the bandages over his wounds. "Not my fault that I was thinking about you," he grinned, winking at her. The woman sneered at him, finishing up before punching Nick squarely in the stomach, a small 'oomph' emitted from the conman's lips. Ellis looked upon the two from the door, pursing his lips while a strong wave of jealousy crashed from inside of him. Wait… what the hell?

"I've been telling you this since that damn hotel. I'm not taking any shit from you, Nick," Rochelle growled. "Christ, sometimes it's like I'm babysitting!" With that, the dark-skinned woman stormed away. Another wave went through Ellis this time; relief, though Nick had flirted with Ro many times before. The boy was oblivious as to why he was feeling jealous. Was it because of Ro? No, no, she was more like a big sister or a mother to him—definitely not her. The only logical explanation was that he was jealous of _her._ It was silly to him, since his parents told him that being that way was a sin. Ellis was _definitely_ not ''queer''.

Okay, maybe a little bit queer.

Ellis followed Nick back to his room like a puppy, carrying the med kit in his calloused hands.

"Nick, lemme do it th' rest of th' way. She didn't do yer leg," he smiled reassuringly up at the man. Nick just quirked his brow and muttered something before sitting down on his bed, sliding his leg out and looking away from Ellis mindlessly.

As Ellis began wrapping the wound, he asked, " 'Ey Nick, ah'm just wonderin', why d'yew always flirt wi' Ro'? Ah mean, wha' 'bout tha' Zoey girl?" Of course, Ellis did think pretty highly of Zoey, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to why he didn't flirt with her. "Yew stopped fer a while… why now?"

Nick looked back at the younger man, crossing his arms. "For one, I'm a man. I haven't fucked in nearly a year, and sometimes I get desperate. Secondly, Zoey looks like an underage, college brat. I'd fuck a chicken before fucking her." As Ellis looked away once again, Nick reached down and tipped his chin up, grinning. "Why? You jealous?"

Ellis blushed furiously. "N-n-no! Ah ain't je—"

"Ever heard of a rhetorical question, kiddo?" Nick sat back up, leaning against the wall with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Don't pretend that I don't see how much you stare at me. How you just 'casually' lick your lips when I'm taking off my shirt to wash it. Sometimes you even blush when I take off my pants. You're doing it again now, see?"

Ellis's jaw hung slack.

"Oh, and the reason that I stopped flirting with Ro a while ago was because I could tell that she'd never want me. I never really wanted her, anyways. Just someone to warm my bed. However, when I saw how much you seemed to pay attention to me, I wanted to see how mad you got. You asked me why, then bingo, I knew I was right," Nick finished, the triumph in his smirk turning into smugness. "Besides… I think you're different than any _woman_ I've ever met. Well, besides the fact that you have a dick." Ellis winced at the curse. "And frankly, I think you're fucking adorable."

Ellis blinked, having no words. Damn, Nick was good.

"S-so yew… f-feel… th-the same?" He tried to ask, though his voice cracked in the middle of it, transforming into a feeble squeaking noise. Nick snorted, though his grin widened a bit.

"Why don't we find out?" Nick whispered, the older man's voice coming out in a steady purr. Before Ellis could answer, he took Ellis by the collar of his shirt and tugged the young man onto his lap. Reaching a hand up, he knocked the blue-and-white hat to the ground, turning his hand into a fist and grabbing his curls. The Southerner heard a weird noise come from his parted lips, something that sounded suspiciously like a whine.

"I knew it. Somehow I knew you'd love getting your hair pulled," Nick grinned, giving the locks another harsh tug. Instead of a whine, a low, strangled groan came from the back of Ellis's throat, instinctively latching onto Nick's shoulders. Nick leaned forward and whispered through gritted teeth, his eyes half-lidded, "And I bet you'd love it if I pulled them all fucking night, every fucking time I bury myself into that sweet ass of yours."

Ellis's jaw dropped, a dark flush forming across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Nick had only said how he felt about Ellis _now,_ yet the Northerner was skipping right to the sex. Ellis was definitely not complaining, though, since pretty much no one in the team had pleasured themselves with another person for so damn long. Nick didn't even have to ask.

Ellis barely had time to let a loose shudder come from his body before Nick's lips crushed against his. They weren't warm, but holy fuck, they were soft; maybe from so long of not being kissed. He tasted strongly of fancy alcoholic drinks and cigars, but buried underneath all that was just _Nick._ Within five seconds that Ellis opened his mouth to the kiss, Nick's invading tongue had thrust itself inside. Ellis whined and squirmed, sucking on the muscle and taking fistfuls of the expensive fabric covering Nick's chest. The Southerner unintentionally thrust against him, making another desperate squeaking noise. He felt a distinct smirk against his lips before Nick pulled back, kissing the already-bruised, plump bottom lip and nipping it, running his lips along the boy's jaw until he reached his earlobe, his tongue flicking out to lick there.

Ellis wasn't familiar with how sex with other men worked in reality (though he had watched plenty of questionable things in the past), only that they did it through their ass, and it was supposed to feel good. He couldn't imagine how getting a cock shoved in his ass was supposed to feel good, but he went with it. Sure, the boy had fumbled nervously around in bed with some girls that Keith had set him up with, but he never imagined kissing to be this good. Nick was like some sort of expert.

He tried to ignore the fact that before this, he was probably planning to do this with Rochelle.

That was the one thought that went through his head before Nick reached in between Ellis's legs and started rubbing the bulge that was already forming. Hell, the Southerner didn't even know he had an erection already until Nick ''pointed it out''. He gasped, his hips lurching into Nick's fist. The gambler smirked before grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck. Ellis almost literally _melted,_ falling forward and pressing his face to Nick's shoulder. Nick kissed his forehead gently with an odd tenderness that Ellis would have never expected from Nick, with the whole 'douchebag gambler' front he had going on. Ellis had to admit that it felt nice to feel loved again.

Nick drew his hand away from Ellis's bulge, the boy trying not to beg him not to go on. He squirmed, trying to get Nick to make him come with just his hand, becoming impatient and a bit nervous of how total intimacy with Nick would feel. Nick smirked at Ellis's reaction and crushed their hips together.

"As well as you would taste, sweetie, I'm not having you come in my hand and ruin all of the fun I'm going to have with you," Nick growled in his ear, flicking his tongue over his earlobe once again. He slowly lifted Ellis's shirt off, admiring his godlike body for a few moments before leaning (more like rushing) forward and planting harsh kisses to the muscles. Without warning, the older man spun them around and pushed Ellis's back against the mattress, the boy whining and squirming underneath him, forcing himself not to beg Nick to just get on with it.

Hot, quick breaths cascaded over his chest before Nick was kissing the skin again, licking and nipping a trail down the center until he reached his coveralls. He smirked, keeping his lips pressed against the light hairs that peeked out of the denim and without bothering to unzip or even unbutton them, he yanked them down the young man's legs. Ellis swallowed, moving up onto his forearms and elbows, watching Nick as he peeled the Southerner's boxers off his gleaming, sweaty skin. Nick was annoyed to see that he was only half-hard… until he passed his tongue along the shaft, feeling Ellis's cock twitch. Grinning triumphantly, he crawled back up Ellis body and slowly, teasingly removing his jacket and shirt, taking his sweet time on the buttons.

"M-mean!" Ellis chirped, reaching up and nearly popping the buttons off. Nick's brow quirked before he slid the shirt off and ground their hips together, shooting his newfound lover a cocky smirk. Ellis moaned breathlessly, his hips gyrating in an upward motion to meet Nick's. The older man leaned down, pressing his lips to Ellis's kiss-swollen ones. He finally moved to take off the black belt that usually hid from beneath his blue shirt, slipping it out of the bindings and dropping it off the bed, followed shortly by his off-white trousers. When he was left only in his boxers, he took Ellis's hands and lifted them up to his waistband. Ellis swallowed, tugging them down before Nick's erection slipped out, Ellis's lips parting a bit while he took in his size.

"Like what you see, kid?" Nick grinned, pressing Ellis back onto the sheets, the boy gasping with his arms finding Nick's shoulders to grip. He curled Ellis's legs around his hips, when suddenly something wet and foreign entered him. Ellis let out an "OH!" before realizing it was Nick's finger, followed by another one. He couldn't recall seeing Nick lick his digits, but Ellis was most likely distracted. Ellis couldn't suppress his shoulders from slumping a bit, the thought of Nick's mouth closed over his own fingers a serious turn-on. When Nick's fingers started curling and spreading, Ellis finally felt pleasure clash with a sharp wave of pain. Ellis looked away, whimpering into his arm and squirming some more. Nick figured that, because of all of those Southern stereotypes, Ellis had never done anything with a guy. As a matter of fact, Ellis hadn't. He couldn't say that he didn't fantasize about Nick before this, though.

Nick leaned over and cupped Ellis's cheek with his other hand, tipping his head to the side and giving him another tender kiss (to his lips this time). Ellis didn't stop trembling, but let a little sigh loose before tensing up again as the third and final digit entered him, promising trouble. Nick couldn't help but groan in anticipation, wanting to have his arousal inside of the boy instead of just his digits. As much as he enjoyed watching Ellis squirm, he didn't want to make this any more painful for the young man than it would already be. The older man whispered lighthearted, sweet nothings into his ear while he tugged his fingers out, pressing himself to the boy's entrance and leaning over, harshly biting Ellis's shoulder while sliding in, trying to provide some distraction. Ellis cried out, the yell becoming strangled in the middle of it, his arms coiling around Nick's neck, shivering.

"Relax," The gambler whispered, planting kisses all around Ellis's flushed cheeks. He heard a sigh drift from the younger man's parted lips, relaxing nearly completely so Nick could slip farther in. Not prepared, Ellis let out another yell and leaned up, kissing Nick hard. Nick grunted against Ellis's lips and let the hand that wasn't bracing them on the mattress sift into Ellis's thick, curly locks, giving them a tug as he shoved into the hilt. He wore a predatory grin that sent chills down the boy's spine. The chills, pain and pleasure all came crashing down on him as Nick gave another thrust.

"Oh Christ, Nick!" Ellis shouted, throwing his head back. Nick gradually began to move faster until his hips burned with effort, panting against Ellis's hot skin, his hand drifting down to squeeze a thick, tan thigh. Ellis, too, was panting, his breaths quicker and much less laboured than Nick's. The conman pushed on his thigh to hook it over his shoulder, maneuvering Ellis onto his side and slamming into him at a new angle. Ellis's hands latched onto the bed, shouting gibberish into the air, stuffy with body heat emanating from the men. He yelled even louder when Nick thrust hard enough to finally, ifinally/i hit his prostate.

"EL!" Nick shouted at the same time Ellis shot in a neat line onto Nick's chest—without any warning, of course. The Northerner's thrusts slowed into a steady rocking until his breath hitched, sucking in another mouthful of air when he released inside of the boy. Letting go the puff of air he had inhaled, he tugged his hips back and eased Ellis's leg down from his shoulder, letting the boy curl up on the bed. Nick was about to get up and get dressed when a calloused hand grabbed his, squeezing. The older man looked back to see Ellis curled up, eyes half-lidded, on the bed, looking up at him with a desperate look on his face that spoke all of the words that he wanted to say. 'Stay'.

Nick froze, thinking for a few brief moments before he was lying down on the bed behind Ellis, pulling the covers over the two exhausted men. Silence clouded the air until Ellis opened his mouth.

"Do yew love me?" He whispered into the dim-lit room, stroking the hand that rest on his torso, squeezing it lightly. "Ah love yew." Nick blinked, not exactly sure how to answer, but sighed as a small smile formed on his face.

"Yes."

Their legs were tangled together as they fell asleep.


End file.
